Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive cruise control system interlocking with a lane keeping assist system (LKAS) and a constant speed control method therefor, and more particularly, to an adaptive cruise control system interlocking with an LKAS and a constant speed control method therefor, which control acceleration and deceleration of a vehicle according to a final request acceleration determined based on a request acceleration, to which an auxiliary steering torque received from the LKAS is reflected, a change amount in the request acceleration, and a request acceleration calculated to maintain an appropriate distance from vehicles ahead, thereby reducing a sense of incompatibility of a diver and archiving comfortable driving.
Description of the Related Art
More and more vehicles are equipped with a lane keeping assist system (hereinafter, referred to as an “LKAS”) that generates an auxiliary steering force to improve a driver's convenience when a vehicle moves out of the vehicle's lane during driving using lane information from a camera and an adaptive cruise control system (hereinafter referred to as an “ACC system”) that automatically maintains a vehicle speed and an inter-vehicle distance by detecting an object ahead of a vehicle using a forward detecting sensor, such as a radar or a camera, and automatically controlling an engine and a brake to improve a driver's convenience.
The LKAS is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 1039722 or the like, and the ACC system is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-82602 or the like.
However, the LKAS and the ACC system do not interlock with each other, and when LKAS and the ACC system are simultaneously driven, controls of the two systems are not performed organically, which causes a driver to feel a sense of incompatibility.
For example, in a case in which the LKAS provides an auxiliary steering torque when a vehicle begins to move out of its lane, when a preceding vehicle changes lanes and disappears in the front of the vehicle, or when a preceding vehicle accelerates, the ACC system is likely to give acceleration automatically. In this case, there are problems that a driver recognizes a vertical force and a horizontal force out of awareness and feels insecure, and since the vehicle accelerates in a state of being close to a neighboring lane, also feels a collision hazard to a vehicle in the neighboring lane.
There is a need for an ACC system capable of limiting acceleration/deceleration control so as to prevent a sense of incompatibility which a driver may feel when the auxiliary steering torque of the LKAS and the automatic acceleration of the ACC system are simultaneously generated upon lane departure.